The Perfect Ninja
by SuspectRed X
Summary: What if Naruto had gotten a kekkei Genkai because of the process of the sealing of Kyuubi, what if he knew all the screts that were kept from him in the canon story, what if that kekkei genkai let him train made him the perfect ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , this is dragonfire7999 and I need to tell you that if you can, please go easy on me with you reviews, and it could easily discourage me, also if you can please tell me what I could fix, I'm new to this and I need time to get better**

**Now people seem to have a need to have Naruto inherit his kekkei genkai or having it transplanted surgically into him, or copying it off someone else by some weird method; but what if naruto gained a kekkei genkai right after the sealing by the kyuubi's chakra being introduced into his system, this kekkei genkai is known as the zekkougan**

**The zekkougan looks just like the Kyuubi's eyes, except that they can change his form into whatever he wants, basically his DNA gets reconfigure into what he wants without losing his zekkougan, he can use other kekkei genkai, and even transform his body and part of his mind to act an look just like whoever he wants, it also creates some stuff like his clothing so he doesn't need to go shopping, or weapons so he doesn't run out, now the zekkougan is also the perfect training guide, because it also lets him have insight to every style of everything and of every jutsu, even if it was recently created, but its just insight, he has to train with the jutsu to be able to use it**

**Glossary is at the bottom of chapter**

**I may name some of the jutsus in Japenese, but if I don't know them I will have to call them in their english names, so you will have to correct me and I can fix it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, he wouldn't be such a dumbass**

"speech""SHOUTING" 'Thoughts" '_flashbacks'_

"**Demon talking"**__**'Demon thinking'**_**'Kyuubi's flashbacks (if any)'**_

breaks are just random lines of words you may not be able to read correctly

Now the story begins

Now we find a 12 year old Naruto running home after school, he already knows about whats inside him, about his parents and about the kekkei genkai, he doesn't boast about it because he doesn't feel like hes better or most important than the next person, which he is; but his clothes consist of black baggy pants covered mostly in pockets that are used for anything he can think of, his shirt is also black but can also hide a reasonable amount of weapons underneath, his shoes are not the normal zori you'd find on a ninja's feet, he has black steel toed combat boots, on top he wears a black hooded trenchcoat with crimson trimmings with the inside lined with pockets and some pockets on the outside, now his clothing is not normal because the pockets have a sort of seal that allos him to put as much stuff as he wants without the pockets overfilling, he also wears a black Kakashi type facemask also trimmed in crimson, and sometimes you'd find him with another mask that looks like Ichigo's from bleach but different, it had sharp fang teeth, pointed black and crimson lines that look painted on going in most directions coming from the outside of his mask, sclera (whites of the eyes) Black and eyes slanted. (A/N: Link's in my profile, just ignore the eye, I was drawing it and thought that kakasi's Mangekyou looked coolo, and if you didn't know about kakashi's Mangekyou sharingan, then you need to either read the manga or watch naruto shippuden, that, or read more fanfiction)

He had just taken his genin exams and had helped stop Mizuki take off with the forbidden scroll of sealing, the next day he was gonna go take his registration photo, he went to take a shower to clean the blood off his body and then went to sleep.

Breakbreakbreakwtfomgbbqlollollollollollollollolpiepiepieroflcopterroflmaoiwantcinnamonrolls

"well Naruto that's all you need to do, and tomorrow you can go to your old classroom for team assignments and you can go now" said the aged man known as the sandaime hokage, or for Naruto 'oji-san'.

"alright oji-san, I'll be there now if you'll excuse me ill be heading out, oh, and if my sensei is Kakashi can you tell him there will be _hell to pay_ for being late, please?"said Naruto smirking and emphasizing the hell to pay part.

"ahahahaha"lauged the sandaime before saying" sure thing Naruto, now if you can go---".

"I got you old man, the title of hokage's mine" shouted a kid as he jumped through the open doorway, when he suddenly tripped on his scarf and fell flat on his face.

"Oh no" groaned the aged hokage.

"Hey you tripped me", accused the kid pointing at Naruto.

"Me? You tripped on you own damn scarf, seriously cut it or lose it, it's too long" said Naruto walking over to the kid.

"Ah, here you are honorable grandson, is that you honorable son of the yondaime?" said a man with glasses and a bandana.

"Yes it's me Ebisu, is this the kid you've been talking about?" replied Naruto.

"yes it is, Konohamaru, meet the honorable son of the youndaime hokage" said the newly named Ebisu.

"well Ebisu, I need to go train, don't wanna get lazy like Shikamaru, so bye oji-san, Ebisu, brat" said Naruto.

"Hey don't call me brat" yelled Konohamaru running after Naruto.

Breakbreakbreakwtfomgbbqlollollollollollollollolpiepiepieroflcopterroflmaoiwantcinnamonrolls

Konohamarut came in and saw Naruto training when he got the idea that he should get Naruto to train him.

"whadda ya want Konohamaru" said Naruto causing Konohamaru to jump.

"I want you to train me' replied konohamaru after he got his bearings together again.

"No" was Naruto's simple response.

"w-w-what? Why not?" asked Konohamaru.

"Because I don't have anything I could train you in" said Naruto.

"Well you could train me in you dad's jutsus" suggested Konohamaru.

"Absolutely not, they're too powerful for you and you wouldn't even be able to use them, the only thing you are able to train in right now are the E-rank jutsus, the way you are right now you don't even have enough chakra to use even the most simple D-rank jutsu" said Naruto.

"I could so use you dad's jutsus without difficulty right now" Said an angry Konohamaru.

"No you couldn't, you wanna know why, its because your just a king who probably hasn't even begun the academy meaning that even the E-rank jutsus will give you difficulty, besides my dad's jutsus are in the A-S rank category" Naruto talked calmly as he said this further angering Konohamaru.

"fine but what could you train me in, I have to become hokage as fast as I can" said Konohamaru while calming down.

"Nothing, my job is not to train you, its Ebisu's, you cant expect to get everything you want on a silver platter just because you're the grandson of the hokage, there are no shortcuts in strength and have to grow at your own pace, train with Ebisu, he'll lead you in the correct path but will not overwork you or overpower you like the village is doing with the Uchiha" Replied Naruto.

"Heh, don't talk as if you know, from now on we're rivals" said Konohamaru.

"No we're not" replied Naruto walkin away leaving a shocked Konohamaru.

Breakbreakbreakwtfomgbbqlollollollollollollollolpiepiepieroflcopterroflmaoiwantcinnamonrolls

The following day Naruto was walking to his classroom calmly when he heard a ruckus inside the room, he opened the door and found most of the girls standing there arguing over who would sit next to the broody emo (A/N: sorry no bashing just putting the way they act)known as Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last since his brother killed the whole clan,he leveled a glare at the girls releasing a small bit of concentrated killing intent at them which caused them to freeze and turn to him.

"move' he said.

"who do you think you are Naruto, if you even think of attacking me Sasuke will protect me" said everyone of the fangirls at the same time.

"hah, no he wont, hell kill you sooner than protect you, so get you head out of those fantasies and start training, the way you are you will be useless and in the way for when we go on a mission and you'll get killed and most likely will cause your teammates to get killed because of your uselessness" sain Naruto coldly causing everyone of the fangirls to close up on him trying to beat him up.

"I suggest that you reconsider hitting me unless you can actually cause some damage because girls or not, I will retaliate and with you minimal training you'll most likely get slaughtered" said Naruto causing the fangirls to think twice on attacking him "not only that, nobody's gonna save you, think about it, what would happen if both your teammates were busy with other enemies and you also have enemies in front of you".

"Sasuke will still save me, he'll find a way to keep me safe and finish off all the enemies" replied all of them at the same time.

"No he wont, I think I speak for all the guys here that if you don't get serious in you ninja career your better off as civilian or dead since you cant carry you weight aroud and rely on us to do the heavy stuff for you" said Naruto getting nods from every guy int the class, including Sasuke.

"He's right, I'm not gonna save you if you cant fend off enemies by yourself, since your slacking off" said Sasuke backing up one of his only friends in the class which is a group of people who are serious in their training consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Tenten, and shocking his fangirls.

"alright class settle down" said Iruka coming in through the door.

"yes Iruka-sensei" replied everyone in the class.

"Now the teams will be as listed, (skip teams 1-6) team 7 will be Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki (Naruto looks at sasuke), Sasuke Uchiha ( Naruto and Sasuke smile), and Kiba Inuzuka(all three smile, and fangirls screech), under Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame (insert indifference here), Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno (insert screech about how she's not with sasuke) under Kurenai Yuuhi" Iruka skipped team 9 since they were still active and continued onto "team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara (insert snore), Chouji Akimichi (insert munching), and Ino Yamanaka (insert yells of not being on Sasuke's team) under Asuma Sarutobi".

"Alright teams, now that you know ho your teammates are, you will come back after luch for your senseis to pick you up" Iruks told the kids as he was heading out.

"Alright guys, Kakasi's known to always be late to any nonthreatening event, even if he's the one who schedules it, but I threatened him so he's gonna come in time, but just be prepared to wait just in case, so go get some lunch and be prepared" Naruto told his teammates.

Breakbreakbreakwtfomgbbqlollollollollollollollolpiepiepieroflcopterroflmaoiwantcinnamonrolls

Naruto was actually surprised that kakashi was on time, even if he threatened him it was a surprising thing for Kakashi to take him serious.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to Kakashi" said Naruto jokingly.

"What, now I'm not allowed to come on time to meet my team?" answered Kakshi " if you want I can leave and come back later".

"don't you dare, if you so much as step outside this room and go somewhere else to make us wait, you will pay for wasting my time" threatened Naruto.

"ok, so meet up on the roof in 5 minutes" instructed Kakashi.

Once they were all on the roof, the started introductions

"alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I got some likes (icha icha), some dislikes (people who would hurt icha icha), I got some hobbies (collecting the icha icha collection) and dreams…hmm havn't thought much about them (star in an icha icha movie), now you Naruto".

"alright, my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, pocky, chocolate products, though I don't know why, I also like my friends, and learning new jutsus and styles for tai or kenjutsu, dislikes, people who are perverted on a large scale, people who judge other people without getting to know them, and people who waste good food (ramen, pocky and chocolate), hobbies are training , hanging with my friends, and doing the occasional prank, dreams are to become better than my parents, and gain a name for myself that will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies to such a level that I will need to become an x-rank ninja, with a your screwed policy" said Naruto

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka,


	2. poll, not a chapterurgent

**Alright I need to make a poll for my story before I continue**

**Zanpakuto's for :**

**Naruto:**

**Zangetsu (Ichigo's)**

**Hyorinmaru (toushiro's)**

**Ryujin Jakka (Yamamoto's)**

**Senbozakura (Byakuya's)**

**Sasuke:**

**Zabimaru (Renji's)**

**Hozukimaru (Ikakku's)**

**Senbonzakura**

**Sode no katawari (Ukitake's)**

**Now, for any other characters I can't think of for right now, so if you have any ideas for the other characters I would greatly appreciate it.**

**I would like to find zanpakuto's for **

**Chouji**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Kiba**

**And any other caracters anybody can think of**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another thing I need to find are nicknames the characters will earn as the story goes on**

**So far I have **

**Naruto:**

**Shinigami (but that will be farther down)**

**Kami no senkou (god of flash; will also be farther down)**

**Sasuke:**

**Lord of Fire (farther down)**

**God of lightning (further down)**

**If you have any other nicknames for either of these two or the other characters it would be greatly appreciated.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now, for this I have nothing but I would also like to select pairings, the only rules are no narusaku, naruino, naruhina, or pairing with the filler arc girls like Koyuki, Shion, Isaribi, That Fuuma girl from the land of rice arc, also as long as the its not like narutsu where theres like a 40 year difference, I want some rare pairings, like naruto and the godaime mizukage, something that has almost never been seen, or has never been put on text or anything, and for those I would need a beta for when the pairings start**


End file.
